Thank You
by Mitzia
Summary: InuYasha reminisces about his time with Kikyo and her overall impact on his life.


It's been quite a long time since we've last spoken, or seen each other, or were even in the same room. How many years has it been? One? Two? Five? Ten? Fifty? I've begun losing count by now, something I never thought I'd be able to do.

When we met, I didn't know if I could trust you because of my distrust for others. The way I was treated by everyone I crossed paths with, how could anyone be able to endure such hatred? I'm surprised by my own survival. I couldn't stand being within a ten mile radius of humans.

But, you were different.

Something about you made me enjoy your presence. You were beautiful and admired by all. Maybe the fact that a demon like me and a priestess like you being acquainted was considered taboo among humans that drew me towards you. I'd like to think that it was how you acknowledged my presence. Those kind eyes that looked past the demon in me and saw the human heart was what I think made me trust you. You actually wanted to know me, the real me, not the demon.

That struck a cord in me that would play for many years to come.

We've had quite a long and complicated story with the trust broken by illusions and the various encounters along the way. They caused a lot of heartache between us and those around us, but I'm glad they happened. Because of those times, I was able to grow stronger bonds with my friends.

Yes, friends.

That's something I never thought I could obtain. I always thought the jewel was easier to get and keep.

People can easily betray one another like how we thought we betrayed each other all those years ago. Being a half demon made that an easier thing to do. Who would want to keep a half-breed around anyway?

We all came together for a journey with a mutual goal. After that goal was acheived, we stuck together, perhaps more so than before. I'm able to come to them for help and back-up when I need them and I'm actually willing to help them in return. Can you believe someone as selfish as me can do that? I'm amazed myself.

Ever since you've been gone, a lot has changed. Pretty much everything has, in fact. I'm a completely new person now. I no longer want to be a full demon and I want to put my powers to good use. Sure I haven't lost my hotheaded attitude, but some things are set in stone.

You were my stepping stone. You were the turning point to my recovery from a dark path filled with nothingness. You changed my life by just being there. Just taking in your presence was enough to improve me.

I thought I'd meet my own demise thinking only of you and what could have been. What could have different and what could be happening right now. What could I have said to you to make you stay and how we'd meet again. I'd overthink thousands of different scenarios over the years of how I wanted us to reconnect, but in all honesty, I don't want that anymore.

At first, I wanted us to be together forever. After you left, I still wanted that and believed I had a chance. Then, I just wanted to be close to you to make sure you were okay. As the years went by, I wanted to see you again, but now I don't want us to meet once more.

We've reached the last page of our fairytale. It wasn't quite the happily ever after we expected.

However, I'm glad things happened the way they did.

I'm glad we were together.

I'm glad we are apart.

I'm glad that I am now able to stand proudly on my own without someone holding me up from behind.

I was always in the shadows and now I strive for the light.

I can do it and it's because you were in my life showing me the way.

Without you, nothing like this would have happened. I wouldn't want us to be like we were before if we met again. I think those times have expired and I'm alright with that. The fact that I can say that after how much I've brooded over that means that I really have changed for the better.

If I were to somehow see you again, I'd want to thank you for giving me this life.

Thank you for giving me hope.

Thank you for giving me strength.

Thank you for being there for me.

Thank you for talking to me.

Thank you for showing me I could be loved.

Thank you for saving me.

Thank you.

Wherever you are, I wish you nothing but the best. We may never meet again, but fate can be weird like that. I hope you are doing well and living life the way you want to. You gave me such a great life and I hope yours is, too. I also hope that you will think of me sometimes. When you feel sad for whatever reason or worthless in what you do, I want you to remember that you changed a life. It may be only one and insignificant, but a life is an entire universe and you saved that galaxy that is me. You are capable of great things and I want you to always remember.

I hope you won't regret anything for the rest of your life.

Please, be happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This is a very special story to me. Tomorrow, June 11, is the birthday of an important person to me who saved my life six years ago. I haven't spoken or seen him in four years, but his existence made a permanent mark on my life. He didn't save me by pushing me out of traffic or donating an organ or anything dramatic like that. He saved me by being my friend. Sometimes, people just need to know they're acknowledged and their presence is wanted. Although I haven't seen him in years, I still remember him vividly and pray for the best for him. Now, because of him, I'm a more confident person who is willing to do what I want for myself and others. I love living now, despite all the hardship, and I want to thank him for that. Although I can't, I want to show people how powerful friendship truly is.**

 **Being a friend can have more of an impact than you ever know, so please try to reach out to others whenever possible. That is the lesson of this story I want my readers to take away from this.**

 **Happy 16th birthday, Amir. Thank you for everything.**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
